


Mornings

by CurrentlyaFamder



Series: Sanders Sides ship stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyaFamder/pseuds/CurrentlyaFamder
Summary: Full of multiple AUs, each one will be named in notes. Just some nice, soft Sanders Sides ship stories for if you have a bad day





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed I got rid of the other story. I...Didn't know what to do with it. I apologize if any of you liked it.  
> AU: Human AU, Prinxiety

"You're getting scruffy..."  
Virgil traced the stubble along his fiancé's chin, smiling at his laugh. "I have to shave, do I."  
"Never said I didn't like it..." Virgil leaned down, kissing him sweetly.  
Mornings like this were rare. Usually they were off to work or Roman was gone some other place, before Virgil woke up. Some Sundays, however, they were allowed to sleep in and see each other's morning selves.  
Virgil loved playing with Roman's bedhead in the morning. With little time to themselves, they had less time for things like hair appointments or dates. They last one of the two was 2 months ago, when Roman had proposed after a night out. This resulted in fading dye and longer than usual hair-which just added to Roman's scruff.  
Virgil curled up in the taller man's arms again, resting his head on his chest and listening to his heart beating. His thoughts started growing foggy as he drifted back off to sleep-  
And a blaring alarm woke him up again.  
He groaned and rolled over, smacking the alarm clock until it shut off. "I don't wanna go to woooork…" He whined.  
Roman ran his fingers through his hair, sending a chill down his spine. "I'll be here when you get back."  
"I don't wanna leeeeeave..."  
"Oh hush now," Roman chided gently, kissing the top of Virgil's head. "It's not the end of the world if your lazy butt has to evacuate the bed."  
"I'll die..."  
"Don't be dramatic!" Roman laughed, ruffling Virgil's hair. "It's only for a few hours. I'll have supper made by the time you get back."  
Virgil glared at him, dark shadows under his eyes a reminder that he was losing sleep still. Roman sighed slightly. "Take it or leave it."  
Virgil sighed and nodded, reluctantly getting up. Roman watched him stretch and move to the closet, throwing a plaid shirt at him. "Get dressed, creep."  
"As you wish...Though it's more fun to watch you."  
This time Virgil beaned him with a sock.


End file.
